Birthday Party of the Glorious
by Nilie and Kiki
Summary: It's a crossover full of pairings, love, muffins, apple juice, and bouncing cups and not-so-subtle references. And it's all for someone awesome who we love. B-day gift-fic


**Disclaimer:** They own not Code Geass, they own not Disney's Beauty and the Beast, they own not CLAMP's winsome lot from TRC, they do not own Hellboy either, they own not the wonderful Evil Emperor Zurg, but they do own THE LOVE, the muffin, the teacup AND the power to create the B-day gift fic.

_Happy Birthday _to our lovely **MysticDawn**. Whom we love. Thank you, for the Kurotomo and all the other stuff you've offered us fellow fangirls. Rock On!

* * *

**Birthday Party of the Glorious**

* * *

"Why are we here?" Kurogane grunted with a roll of his eyes.

As usual, the silly blonde haired mage took it as an actual question rather than one that was meant to be sarcastic and rhetorical. "Because we received invitations," Fay replied with that annoying smile of his. The way he'd said made it sound like receiving invitations was the only reason required to go to a party and that, things like time, boredom and logic did not matter at all.

Kurogane had no doubts that if the mage, in his infuriating unceasing happy-go-lucky attitude, ever received an invitation to meet death, he'd happily skip along stupidly before accepting it without a second thought.

"Oh it's a costume ball!" Fay noted cheerily as they finally reached the top of the stairs and got a view of the grand ballroom. He eyed his own clothes, "I think we'll fit right in then."

That was a good thing because Kurogane liked the clothes he travelled in. Having to waste time getting new clothes for every world they entered was annoying and it was difficult to facilitate his requirements in clothing sometimes - It wasn't his fault that suits and robes weren't made for fighting, or that some worlds didn't make clothes for people as tall as himself.

"Dancing. Mokona want to go join the dancing!" the white manju-like-bun of fluff squeaked as it hopped about impatiently on Syaoran's head.

Kurogane couldn't remember the rest of the conversation afterwards because by then the smell of food had caught his nostrils and he was momentarily distracted. The next moment, Syaoran presented their invitations to one of the men by the entrance and they were official in the party.

"Mokona wants to dance!" Mokona piped up ears flapping up and down then flattening against his round head as he frowned deeply. "I sense something."

"Feather?" Syaoran questioned.

"Magic?" Fay quipped.

Not wanting to be left out of the game (ridiculous as it was), Kurogane said, "Power?"

Sakura wracked her pretty head for something and just as she was to utter 'Food' as her answer, Mokona erupted off Syaoran's head and bounced onto the floor energetically.

"Mokona senses Mokona!" he cried and Sakura crossed her arms and pouted cutely for not being able to play the game, "and FOOD!"

Sakura frowned - she could have won this game.

"Mokona!" The white fluff-ball cheered loudly and the next thing they knew was a black ball rocketing across the floor and crashing into their own white ball.

"Mokona is here!" The black one squealed and the two started dancing about the floor in such a fashion that Kurogane was convinced it'd be sparkly clean by the time they finished since their fur was scrubbing it so vigorously.

There was an eruption of squeals from all the female audience about them as the two Mokonas rolled about the floor and Kurogane decided to head himself over to the buffet at the table in order to avoid having his eardrums completely pierced.

"Are they not cute?" Fay chimed with his hands clasped just like all the girls around him.

Syaoran eyed the black fluff-ball curiously, "If the black Mokona is here then…"

* * *

"I'm telling you, I got that slice first!" Kurogane growled. A normal human would have easily been scared away already but his present opponent wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"But I saw it first," his opponent, a green haired girl in a white restraining suit, pointed out as she gave the plate he was holding a tug. "My pizza."

"No, my…"

"C.C.! For heaven's sake, just give the man the pizza!" the girl's companion, a rather handsome fellow, said exasperated.

The girl glared at said rather handsome fellow like he was crazy before turning back to tugging on the plate. "My pizza."

The ninja gritted his teeth and pulled at his end of the plate, "Mine."

The girl regarded him with gold coloured eyes and tugged again, "Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Look lady, I don't want to fight with you but…"

"Good evening," somebody beside him greeted and Kurogane nearly dropped the plate of pizza in surprise. His green-haired opponent quickly took advantage of the distraction and ripped the plate from his hands before disappearing into the crowd with it.

Kurogane was too pre-occupied to chase after her though. "Hime?!"

The princess lifted her purple sleeve to her lips and chuckled at him.

"What are you doing here?!" he asked somewhat loudly.

Tomoyo tilted her head to one side with a smile, "Are you unhappy to see me?"

Kurogane blinked at her. To be honest he was puzzled as to what he felt at her sudden appearance here. Was he feeling worried? Shocked? Angry? Confused? Happy?

"Where are the ninjas? Where's Souma?" He asked as he started scanning for potential danger about the area - it was a habit of his, especially around the princess.

She brought a finger to her chin and tapped it thoughtfully, "Home, I believe."

"What are you doing here without them?!" he cried outraged and automatically placed himself in a position that allowed him to guard her better.

His princess gently moved him out of the way. "You have nothing to worry of, I am safe here."

He was sceptical but obeyed her when she gave him that smile that could tame even the most dangerous of beasts with the powerful confidence it radiated.

"I am here as Yuuko's chaperone."

"The Dimensional Witch?" Kurogane asked and, using advantage of his own height to peer over the heads of many to finally spot the said witch sprawled across a couch utterly plastered from sake.

"Chaperone? Should it not be the other way round?" he asked since the witch was obviously the older of the two.

Yuuko laughed loudly and promptly downed a flute of champagne before waving at the nearest waiter for more. A bead of sweat rolled down the ninja's forehead. Clearly, his princess decidedly would make the better chaperone after all.

Tomoyo laughed suddenly resulting in weird vibes shaking the ninja's inside but not exactly unpleasantly. Just as immediately Kurogane realised that he had missed the tinkling sound of his princess's laughter.

She extended a hand and neatly placed it on the inside of his elbow. "Shall we take a turn about the room, Kurogane?"

He looked down at her golden headdress for a fraction of a minute before rolling his eyes and picking a round apple from the fruit display, "only if I get to eat along the way."

* * *

"Teacup to Muffin, Teacup to Muffin, target is in sight. Do you copy? Over."

"Yes, Nilie-dearie."

Nilie the teacup frowned, "Teacup to Muffin, I am codenamed Teacup. You should call me Teacup not…"

"Nya, Nilie-chan is so kawaii!"

"KiKi! Do this properly! You're suppose to say…"

"Nya! Kawaaaaiiii! GLOMP!"

"Wha? Wait KiKi! No! Don't! I'm too young to die!! GAAAH!"

Those who had bothered to look behind the punch bowl would have seen the curious sight of a blueberry muffin tackling a porcelain teacup and knocking them both off the table not unlike some suicidal skydive.

The teacup was miraculously unharmed and rolled her eyes as the muffin beside her rubbed a cheek on her handle affectionately.

"Nilie-chan is so kawaii!" the muffin squealed.

"I thought we were on a mission."

"But Nilie-chan was too kawaii to resist!"

The teacup promptly sweat-dropped and rolled to its feet with the muffin hopping up along with her.

Nilie the teacup glared about, "we've lost sight of the target." She confirmed and then looked forlornly up at the table. "And I took so long to climb up there too!"

"Sorry, it was my fault." KiKi the muffin apologised. "As punishment, I'll look for the target!"

"No KiKi! Wait! Oi!" Nilie screamed as the muffin bounced away so quickly that she was having difficulty keeping up.

"Mokona!" A white manju-bun cried beside her and Nilie jumped and turned around in fear and surprise.

"Mekkyo!" the manju-bun cried and Nilie shivered before attempting to escape but was grabbed by her handle.

"Yuuuuuuko! Mokona found a cup! Gimme champagne!" Mokona cheered as Nilie cried for help.

"KiKi! Come baaack! Help mee!"

"Ara, what a pretty cup," Yuuko remarked pleasantly and Nilie gave the witch her best impression of a kicked puppy's look.

"I'm a magic teacup, please don't drink from me."

"But Mokona picked you out of many cups in the room." The witch continued as she rested her head on the arm of her chair.

"It was purely coincidental…"

"There is no such thing as coincidence, only the inevitable…" Yuuko explained and Mokona poured the champagne in like crazy.

* * *

"Hyuu!" Fay mocked-whistled as Kurogane and Tomoyo walked by him. "My, my. Is that our dear Tomoyo-chan? I thought you went to get food, Kuro-pin. I never expected you to come back with a girl. Much less the beautiful Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo smiled and Kurogane contemplated stuffing the mage's furry coat into its owner's throat.

"I am not the Tomoyo you know in Piffle, but I may speak for the both of us, it is good to see you, Fay-san."

"I am honoured, Tomoyo-hime," said Fay bowing, and as he did he stage-whispered to her, "And also relieved, Kurogane looked like he was going to brood through the whole party."

"Ohohoho! My, I hope you can help me have a good time teasing him so he doesn't feel too bored tonight. " She winked at the magician, and they both giggled. Kurogane glared at the blond head a lot.

As if sensing the ninja's killing intent rolling off him (not hard considering Kurogane was burning holes through his skull) Fay quickly waved goodbye cheerily, mentioning something about a change of plans and before they knew it he had already asked and sweet-talked the nearest young woman, made her blush and wrapped his arm about her before taking her to the dance floor.

The princess chuckled at his actions and then turned to Kurogane, examining him for a minute before stating, "You haven't changed."

He gave her a raised eyebrow, "I have."

"You did?" She asked and peered at him quizzically.

"I've…gotten stronger." He finished.

She stared at him with large mysterious eyes. Had it been another person instead of Kurogane the same words would easily have made them pass off for an arrogant or overconfident, but Tomoyo knew, that to her ninja they held a much deeper meaning. She smiled and took hold of his arm, "I hope you will continue to get stronger then, Kurogane."

She stepped, pulling them back into a walk only to bump into a large leather jacketed thug… well at least he appeared like a thug.

"Watch where you're going, little lady." The giant red demon-like-human-like-demon-like-human-like-demon-like… uh… thing, yes, thing, said and puffed cigar smoke into the air.

Kurogane eyed him warily and his thumb stroked the hilt of his sword.

Tomoyo smiled and rested a hand on top of his on the sword. "I'm sorry. Do forgive me."

The red giant nodded and was curiously tackled by a blueberry muffin that hopped about his broken horns with the same effect a leaf would have against a hurricane.

"No smoking in here! Outside! Outside only! No smoking in here!" the muffin cried and Mr. Red rolled his eyes before stalking off.

"Okay, okay, just stop it and be quiet, you freaky piece of pastry." Mr. Red huffed and the muffin beamed happily at his retreating back, feeling accomplished. Muffin then bounced off to pester someone else.

This someone else quickly took on the form of Syaoran and Sakura who the muffin insisted should hold hands and act like a couple because they looked so 'kawaii' and 'exemplar' together and because it might encourage other couples to act like couples too.

Tomoyo placed her hand back on Kurogane's arm again and smiled gently up at him. He blinked down at her.

"Shall we continue our walk?" she asked smiling.

* * *

"Nilie-chan, where were you?" the muffin asked her friend when the teacup crept into view looking a little worst for wear.

"Hic, champagne." The teacup hiccupped and wobbled on her little feet, "Hic, Mokona and Yuuko, hic. Not coincidence, hic… ooo pink elephants…hic."

"Nilie-chan, are you drunk?" The muffin grew concerned before kicking the teacup face first into a bowl of apple juice.

Two seconds later, Kiki the muffin jumped on the ladle and the teacup (who had sunk to the bottom by now) catapulted out and across the table where she landed safely on a mountain of jelly.

Nilie spluttered and rolled on a napkin to get the excess apple juice off her. "KiKi! Why did you throw me into apple juice?"

"Nya! You were drunk! I was trying to wake you up a bit."

"But apple juice!?"

"It worked," the muffin shrugged then turned to the readers, "Don't try this at home, kids."

"That's if you can find a way to get that much apple juice, of course," added Nilie, breaking the fourth wall herself.

Nilie blinked, then went straight back to her serious business mode, "Where's the target?"

"Um…"

"You didn't find him?!"

"No…I was… distracted."

The teacup sighed - her partner was reliable and by no means dumb but far too easily distracted.

* * *

"Lilies!" Tomoyo said and pulled him over to the flower-covered balcony that had gigantic violets growing out of them.

She brushed the petals tenderly and smiled before gently taking a flower with slim fingers. Kurogane watched as she smoothly tucked it into her hair and wondered how girls did that and how it managed to stay there in place, unmoving, an ornament.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"The flower?"

"Yes."

He examined it then sneezed, "scent is too strong, you could be tracked a mile away."

Tomoyo laughed and teased, "You're suppose to tell the girl 'it's nice' when she asks you that question."

He rolled his red eyes, "Fine, then. It's nice."

"Better." She said with a smile and he had to suppress a growl because she had said it like a mother correcting a child.

But then his princess laughed and carefully picked up his hand. "Shall we dance?"

"What?!" the ninja cried rather indignantly, "dance?!"

"Don't worry, I can teach you." The girl offered and pulled him onto the marble dance-floor.

* * *

Kurogane could fight off an entire army of monsters without feeling the least bit tired. Kurogane could memorise all the battle stances in the world and still have plenty of space for more. Kurogane could withstand dozens of wounds no matter the size, depth or position.

Kurogane couldn't dance though.

Tomoyo laughed at him and he was nearly ready to march right off the dance-floor had she not kept a gentle yet firm grip on his shoulders.

"It's not as hard as you're making it out to be. Calm yourself." She advised and seemingly had no qualms about being completely stationary on the dance-floor and blocking all the other dancing couples' way.

She placed one of his hands on her slim waist and he wondered which part of his job description mentioned he had to dance with his employer.

"Now when I say go, we'll glide to the right." She explained as she took his hand in one of hers. He was baffled. Glide? What the hell? Since when did dancing become flying?

But his pride wouldn't allow him to voice his confusion.

"Just skim your feet across the floor's surface," she suggested and, not for the first time in his life, made Kurogane truly believe she could read minds.

Skimming across the surface, eh? That's easy. He'll skim her across to the other side in a blink of an eye.

"You mustn't be too quick. Match your steps to mine."

Another easy one, he was her bodyguard and constantly had to walk in such a pace as to match her smaller steps. Maybe dancing wouldn't be so hard after all…

"Now go."

And they glided.

The hell? He cursed in his brain, realising that if they kept this slow pace they'd never make it to the other side of the room!

She read his mind again, "It's not a race, Kurogane."

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the ballroom, a beautifully dressed young woman in an elaborate Victorian black dress walked up to a purple gentleman dressed in full purple robes.

"Excuse me, Evil Emperor Zurg?" she asked when she tapped his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" He snapped, "cooties."

The young woman smiled at him, "Hello, I'm Mystic Dawn."

Zurg stared at her for a while, "and?"

"And…. I LOVE YOU!" She screamed and THUD, Zurg was tackled to the floor by a flying hug.

* * *

He was getting used to this gliding business and he was sure that as long as he did as his princess advised, he would not screw up this dancing thing. In fact, his hand was getting quite comfortable resting on her waist.

He watched Fay twirl nearby with the green haired lady who'd fought him for the Pizza as partner and scowled their way, but was blatantly ignored. Kurogane turned back to the young woman in his arms. His princess didn't ask to be twirled or dipped or whatever fancy stuff Fay was doing to all his dance partners so far. All they ever did was gliding and he was not foolish enough to hurt his brain by asking for something more than that.

But what if it was the male's duty to ask? What if it was an important part of this dance thing? Did that mean he was doing it wrong?

He growled slightly at the thought realising this track of thinking meant that the silly blonde mage was beating him at something: Showing off. He didn't like it.

He noticed his face was under scrutiny of his princess's purple eyes.

"Is something the matter?" she asked curiously with a tilt of her head that made his eyes land on the lily in her hair.

"Is there only gliding?" he asked as his eyes noted the purple lily matched her eyes very nicely.

Tomoyo laughed, "Would you like to try dipping? Or twirling?"

"No."

"Why?" she asked, curious and amused rather than disappointed.

Kurogane eyed Fay twirling the green haired maiden across the dance-floor. "It feels... like pansy's stuff."

She laughed again, "Then we'll just have to continue gliding."

* * *

Nilie watched the scenario with heart shaped sparkly eyes and sighed loudly, "All of this is so romantic…" Then she hiccupped and the hearts popped, dreamy effect lost.

Behind her, KiKi the muffin was too busy stuffing herself with ice cream (obviously their mission to find 'the target' was completely forgotten by then), "Nya?"

"It's so romantic… but not enough yet!" Nilie howled, "I need more!"

KiKi peered at the dancers, "It kinda reminds me of Beauty and the Beast. Nilie-chan, maybe you should sing the Beauty and the Beast song."

"What? Hell no!"

KiKi frowned, "But you'll look and sound so kawaii!"

Nilie the teacup blushed, "No."

"Oh… okay then." KiKi said and hopped away from her ice cream long enough to jump on a chess queen-shaped remote control by the dish.

BEEP.

And the lights dimmed.

BEEP again.

And a new song flowed out of the speakers.

* * *

_**Tale as old as time**_

Kurogane raised an eyebrow at the dimmed lights before staring at the princess questioningly. She only smiled and in peering up at him, caught sight of the glass roof past his head.

_**True as it can be**_

"Hime?" he asked and then peered up like she did but in doing so had momentarily forgot to move his feet and so they stood there in the middle of the dance-floor, yet again blocking everybody's way, unmoving.

_**Barely even friends**_

Stars. The sky was lit with stars.

_**Then somebody bends**_

"Kurogane," Tomoyo whispered as if believing that if she spoke any louder she would scare the stars away from the sky.

"Tomoyo-hime?" he asked as he looked back down at her face.

_**Unexpectedly**_

Her eyes sparkling as it reflected the stars turned to his and quietly she stepped forward and got closer.

_**Just a little change**_

"Tomoyo?" he asked confused and wondered if he should pull back to put more room between them.

_**Small to say the least**_

She chuckled and her hand on his shoulder held firmly telling him to stay as he were.

"Guide me." She whispered.

_**Both a little scared**_

He stared at the dark purple pools of her eyes, confused. Then she lightly stepped onto his feet.

_**Neither one prepared**_

Her feet each on top on one of his. He would have hissed on a normal day but tonight, he guess was different.

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

She dropped the hand that was in his and moved his hands so that they were both settled on her waist.

**_Ever just the same_**

His princess gently laid both her hands on his shoulders and held on.

_**Ever a surprise**_

"Guide me." She whispered again with a smile.

_**Ever as before**_

He made sure he held her correctly and then moved as she had ordered him.

_**Ever just as sure**_

He glided across the floor, carrying her on his feet as she tilted her head back to stare at the stars above them.

_**As the sun will rise**_

Her long skirts gave the illusion that she was still on her feet and dancing close to him but she wasn't.

_**Tale as old as time**_

She was properly gliding across the floor, trusting her partner to carry safely and gracefully.

_**Tune as old as song**_

Kurogane didn't mind the work - his princess was light as a feather. He tried the best he could to stay at the same pace they were doing before and in the same pattern across the floor.

_**Bittersweet and strange**_

He liked the way her mesmerised eyes reflected the stars. It made them look all the more precious and the sparkling made her look ethereal especially when her golden hair-piece glint and tinkle with each movement.

_  
**Finding you can change**_

Fay smiled and gently pulled his green-haired partner off the floor to the sidelines. There he picked up the girl's original partner's hand and carefully placed the girl's hand in it.

"Such a romantic song should only be danced by couples, C.C." Fay said and pushed the handsome youth onto the dance-floor before he could protest. "Thank you for the dance."

_  
**Learning you were wrong**_

The green haired girl stared at her partner's hand before placing them to the correct position herself and saying, " Well he is my partner. Do this properly like the Britannian prince you are Lelouch. The dancing part of this date can be paid for with extra pizza by the way."

Lelouch raised an incredulous eyebrow for a second but then concentrated on guiding C.C through a slow waltz. It was graceful and agreeable.

_**Certain as the sun**_

Fay leaned on the buffet table and rolled his shoulders casually as if dancing for over three hours had been some light exercise. "Now… where are Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun and why are they not on the dance-floor?"

_**Rising in the east**_

"Mokona feels sleepy…"

"Mokona feels sleepy too…"

_**Tale as old as time**_

"Oh? So I guess I can have the rest of the wine then…" Yuuko suggested as she waved the bottle in the air.

"Mokona wants wine!"

"Mokona isn't sleepy anymore!"

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

The teacup and muffin bounced away from the table and onto the black dressed Zurg-lover's shoulders where the teacup lovingly nuzzled the woman's cheek (but since she wasn't tall enough, she settled to nuzzling the silver choker on the girl's neck).

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

The muffin smiled and sat down on the opposite shoulder of the teacup.

_**Tale as old as time**_

They watched as Tomoyo stopped staring at the stars and smiled at her ninja who smiled back.

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

They watched as the princess hesitantly placed her head on his shoulder and the ninja's eyes widened and made him pause in the middle of the dance-floor.

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

"Keep gliding." The princess whispered and Kurogane frowned slightly before obeying.

And they glided once more.

The black haired young woman sighed dreamily at the sigh and her friends, the teacup and the muffin smiled, "Happy birthday, Mystics-chan."

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N:** Feel the shipping love people! :D

**Nilie & KiKi**


End file.
